


【战山为王】暴君 C2

by 001130lm



Category: underage - Fandom
Genre: F/F, 战山为王 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 10:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/001130lm/pseuds/001130lm
Summary: 星际军队ABO王授将军A x A变O上校强取豪夺
Relationships: 战山为王 - Relationship
Kudos: 36





	【战山为王】暴君 C2

**Author's Note:**

> 星际军队ABO  
王授将军A x A变O上校  
强取豪夺

直到晚上八点半才安置好飞行组所有人员，王一博捏了捏眉心，打算像往常一样回自己的休息舱好好睡一觉，却感觉身体又开始发热，后面那羞耻的地方也泛出湿意。

抬手用力按压了几下颈部那块藏在军衬里的抑制贴，王一博加快了步伐。

OMEGA这每个月该死的发情期！

手刚放上休息舱门前的识别器，猛地，下午开会时士兵闯进来通报的话在王一博脑子里响起：“报告上校，将军让我告诉您，今晚必须回家，不然后果请您自负。

“家？”  
王一博嘲讽地弯了弯嘴角。  
“分明是监狱。

经过上次被拿林凌的命威胁后，王一博几乎没有再忤逆过肖战，只是尽可能地躲着他。

新婚之夜，肖战出了紧急任务，摔门离去的力道之大表达了他被打搅兴致的恼火。而王一博则像得了天大的好处，肖战前脚刚走，他后脚就溜回了银火舰，之后整整一个月，除了工作，王一博就只窝在自己的休息舱。无聊是无聊了些，但比起跟肖战在同一个屋檐下过日子真是好太多了。

可今天，肖战已经发话了。  
“军令如山倒” 王一博这样安慰着自己。他完全不想承认肖战是自己的丈夫，顶多就是上级军官，还是最讨厌的那个。

回到肖家已经是晚上九点。刚进门就被仆人恭恭敬敬喊夫人，王一博的白眼恨不能翻到天上去。  
洗漱完后被领到了卧室门口，王一博示意仆人离开。  
打开门，果不其然，肖战躺在床上，似乎是在睡着，王一博的拳头不自觉地攥紧了。

“进来睡觉。”  
肖战睁开眼说道。

王一博硬着头皮走进房间，躺下后，背对着肖战，王一博整个人还是紧绷着，他可以感觉到肖战在盯着他，OMEGA对ALPHA骨子里的臣服感让王一博如芒在背。  
直到那种被监视的感觉消失，王一博才慢慢放松下来。  
耳边是肖战均匀的呼吸，王一博看了一眼自己手臂上的针孔，松了一口气，暗自庆幸着回来之前打了抑制剂，应该并没有被身旁这个要命的ALPHA发现自己进入了发情期。

像肖战这种每天忙于公务的王授大将军应该不会记算着发情日的。

一夜，相安无事。

再睁眼，王一博刚想起床换衣服赶回银火舰，却被脖颈上的项圈限制了行动。

项圈和连着的链子都是人力不可能毁坏的合金材质。  
王一博愤怒地锤了一下床，抬头看见肖战推门进来，立刻吼他：“肖将军，您这可是非法拘禁！”

王一博话语里的敬称充满讽刺的味道，让肖战很不舒服。

“哦？既然王上校叫我一声将军，那就应该知道我完全有处罚你的权利。”

“你凭什么！我犯了什么错！”

“王上校的记性什么时候这么不好了。上次季度联合军演里你严重的指挥失误造成巨大的军务损失不说，负伤乃至牺牲的士兵也不在少数吧。这个错，还没罚吧？”

“......是我的错，你可以撤我的职，或者把我流放到曼斯星，我都接受。”

“那倒不至于。”  
肖战露出了一丝微笑。

“总之，你休想把我囚禁在你的床上。”  
王一博拽了拽身下的锁链，冷冷地说。

肖战没再和王一博言语纠缠，转身离开。

晚上，肖战忙完手头的军务赶回家，盯着王一博吃完了饭。

开过一个加急的视频会议后，肖战去洗了澡，准备睡觉。打开卧室门却看见王一博慵懒地靠着床头，浴衣下摆咧开到大腿，白花花的晃得人心神荡漾。  
肖战沉着气走过去，俯身把王一博压在床头，王一博非但毫无拒意，还两手一撩，勾上了肖战的脖子。随之便是肖战火热的拥吻。

王一博的心前所未有地揪起来，肖战吻得更深了些，王一博已经有点缺氧，脖颈上栓狗一样的项圈让王一博不再迟疑，从枕头底下摸出白天打碎杯子私留的碎片刺向了肖战。

王一博今晚反常的主动从一开始就让肖战起了疑心，在他举起玻璃片的前一刻，肖战迅速松开了他。

刺杀不成，王一博早就做好了打算，接着就把玻璃片刺向了自己的脖子。

“嘶”  
肖战伸手拦下了王一博，但玻璃片已经割破了睡衣，在肖战的手臂上留下一道血痕。

  
肖战的火气被王一博的举动完全点燃，一把将他狠狠按在了床上。

“想死？今天我就让你死在这张床上！”

原本就松松垮垮的浴袍被轻而易举地扯开，身下一次性就被塞入了两根手指。

“啊啊.....不....”

“好多水啊，王上校今天一整天忍发情忍得是有多难受。昨天回来前打的抑制剂早就失效了吧，别急，我现在就帮你。”

只是手指的抽插便让王一博颤颤地射了一次，后面的水声越来越明显。肖战看着王一博红透的耳尖，一并深入了四根手指，直触到那最敏感的软肉。

“呜啊....不！”  
王一博发出一声悲戚的叫喊，抖着腿想往前爬，将那作乱的手指抽离自己的身体。  
当手指离开后穴时，王一博刚想松一口气，却被更加粗大的硬物顶进了身体，眼泪瞬间就被刺激得落下来。  
好疼，可是也好爽。  
毫不迟疑，肖战狠狠鞭挞着这幅口是心非的浪荡身子。猛烈的攻势和发情期无法克制的情欲让王一博再也忍不住地浪叫起来。

“啊嗯....要到了....”

  
肖战眼疾手快地堵住了王一博的顶端，王一博哭得整张小脸都花了。

  
“放开....难受....”

  
“说求老公让我射。”

  
“不行.....肖战你....混蛋....”  
王一博轻轻摇头抗拒着肖战乘人之危的要求，被后穴强烈的快感和前端无法释放的痛苦逼得近乎崩溃。  
肖战并不为其所动，刚才王一博的刺杀和自杀行为已经触犯了他的底线。  
肖战抬起手，变本加厉地揉搓起王一博胸前的红樱，直到那两点被揉得发红涨大。肖战捏起王一博右边的乳尖，不管不顾地往上拉，这让王一博完全奔溃。

  
“老公！老公让我射吧.....求求你...”

  
听到满意的回答，肖战松开了手。  
王一博被前所未有的激烈高潮刺激得晕过去，肖战掐着他的腰又抽插了几十下，射在了一开始引诱他的光洁大腿上。

  
“别急，发情期还有好几天。”

  
————tbc


End file.
